Thief of Innocence
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Yugi was a normal teenage boy. Okay, he was shorter then average, but he was more normal then alot of teenagers. That was until a thief stole something special from him. Why, oh why did he have to stick his nose into everything? YxB mentions of YYxY.Lemon


Okay, I'm back again, I know I should be working on Vengeance but I got a request from a reviewer and I just had to do this. Plus I haven't really seen a lot of Kelptoshipping stories (if I spelt that right.) out there soo here it is.

**Warnings: **Cussing, talk and thoughts of a Sexual Nature and LEMON !!!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, would I really be at my laptop writing fan fictions, I think not. I would be in Barbados with the toy boy I paid to get reconstructive surgery to look like Seto.

**Dedicated** to Bringer Of Eternal Darkness (Say sorry to Destiny for me, I bet she's upset.)

_Thief of Innocence_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

Yugi Motou was doing what any normal 17 year old would be doing at 11pm. Homework. He was sitting at his desk typing as fast as possible on his laptop to get the report that was due tomorrow in on time. He was a dare I say, quite an unusual boy. He was only about 5 foot and had really bright amethyst eyes that were too big for his face. Everyone who didn't know him thought him to be a 10 year old as he just radiated innocence and purity. Little Yugi was very strange for his age and he knew if he wasn't Yami's best friend he would be bullied like crazy. His family were all part of the police force and he had a obligation to become a part too, but he just didn't want to. He would rather be a doctor or a paramedic, still helping people but nothing to do with the law and upholding it. What he couldn't understand was he had a knack for solving puzzles and mysteries so he would be a good asset to the police but, he just didn't want to. He usually looked through his Grandfather files and solved the crime and mysteries before the police themselves did. He would tell his Ji-chan he had solved it but he just wouldn't listen and think him just to be a little kid who was guessing. He just didn't want to be a police office and just thought of shooting someone made him sick so that was defiantly a no-no. Yugi couldn't help it if he wasn't what his family expected of him. He was just born that way, blame his mother. Alas Yugi held another secret from his family. His sexuality. That defiantly wasn't what his family expected off him. He wasn't going to grow up, join the force, get married, have kids and live happily ever after. At the most he would grow up, become a paramedic, get a civil partnership, adopt kids and live happily ever after. That's right Little Yugi was gay. A raving homosexual. He had admitted it to himself and Yami but just couldn't bring himself to tell his family. He knew they wouldn't accept it, so why bother with the hassle. He read through what he had written, edited his mistakes and found it good enough to get a passing grade. Saved it to USB, got up and stretched. His muscles protested from the sudden movement, creaking and arching. He scratched his newly formed six-pack that he had gained over the summer. Summer had been great, 6 whole weeks of being in the country at Yami's family dojo. Learning to defend himself and working out everyday had been hard but he enjoyed his time with Yami. He didn't know why but he had quite a crush on his taller look-alike. Plus Yami coming out of the closet to him had to have helped but he knew he wasn't good enough for him. He still held his innocence and thought that he wouldn't be good enough, so he couldn't tell him just yet. He wanted a bit of experience before he did. You know, just once.

"Yugi," Came the shout from downstairs.

"Yes Ji-chan," Yugi shouted down at him, "I'm upstairs."

His grandpa came upstairs and popped his head around the door. "Good evening Yugi, I've just got back." His voice and face radiating tiredness, "Gomen I didn't call but we are working on a big case at the moment and I had to stay late."

"That's okay Ji-chan, I was fine. I was just finishing up on some homework and was about to go to bed." Yugi replied covering his mouth as a yawn came out.

"Don't worry Yugi, you will be doing as many more late nights when you become a police officer."

"Yeah, umm do you want me to get you anything." Yugi said trying to bypass the subject.

"Yes please, you couldn't get me a camomile tea."

"Okay." He said while bypassing him to go downstairs.

* * *

Yugi was standing there waiting for the kettle to boil. He fought back a yawn and looked around the kitchen. There on the kitchen table was a file. '_This can't just be a normal villain' _Yugi thought to himself. He walked over to the file and looked at the cover. The Phantom Thief. He was intrigued, the thief was evading the police and was pretty good by how thick the file was. The kettle clicked and Yugi turned again to finish making the tea. He finished his job and went upstairs as quick as possible to give his Ji-chan his beverage. He went in to his grandpa's bedroom, gave him his drink, said good-night and headed back downstairs again. He reached the kitchen turned off the main light and turned on the over hanging light instead. He sat down at the breakfast table and pulled the file toward himself. He opened it and started reading.

* * *

A hour later Yugi hadn't even got through half the file and was getting annoyed with the lack of evidence. At every scene was a note saying _'Arigato, Phantom Thief.'_ . Except at the last robbery the note said _'It won't stop until I take what you took from me. Phantom Thief.'_ They thought it may be a hoax coping the Phantom Thief's style but from what Yugi could see it was him, not a copy cat. He flipped another page and saw the only picture of the thief the police had. It was blurred and looked like he or she was just about to make a get away. All there was in the picture was a flash of dark blue and white. Yugi stared intently at the picture trying to figure out where he had seen that blue before. He started tapping his chin when suddenly it came to him. Domino high school's uniform. He ran upstairs and gabbed his school jacket off a chair and ran back downstairs with it. It was indeed a match. So the thief was a student. Yugi couldn't believe it someone in his school maybe even class was a really big thief. He pondered as he sat down again, continuing to look at the picture. He decided to made a rough description, probably male, 5"8 or 9, slender but with a well built body and by the streak of colour in the facial area, brown eyes. Well that was about half of the senior year but he knew that flash of white would be the key. He looked at the clock and realised he had to get up in 4 hours if he wanted to go to school and he defiantly wanted to go to school now.

* * *

Yugi was walking to school. Now wearing the Domino high school uniform, quite excited to be going. He was looking around for anyone that matched the description he had made up and he just couldn't wait. He wanted to ask him or her a few questions. That last note was quite confusing, what could have been taken from him or her to make him steal every piece of precious art that came to Domino? And what could be worth that much? He was quite impressed that a 17 or 18 year old could fool the police time and time again. Plus by the description was quite good looking as well. He was looking at anyone who matched his description but none were quite right.

"Yugi, YUGI." Someone was screaming from across the road.

"Hiya Yami," he greeted his best friend as he crossed the road.

"Hey, what you up too you seem, preoccupied." Yami said while crossing his arms making up a very dramatic pose.

"Oh, its nothing." He started looking around again, "Really." He added as Yami cocked a eyebrow.

"Ok, then let's get to school." He said as he took Yugi's hand and started to run toward Domino high.

Yugi blushed seven shades of crimson when Yami took his hand. He hated those touching Yami gave him, they were what a friend would do to another friend but they was always a underlying message in it. Yugi continued to look around while he was half dragged half ran to school. When they stopped at a intersection, that's when Yugi saw it. 5"9, piecing brown eyes and the Domino High uniform firmly in place and the final feature white hair. _'That's the thief.' _He thought to himself examining every piece of the thief. The thief turned around and looked Yugi directly in the eye. He smirked as Yugi inched closer to Yami. _'No wonder half the force are scared of him and they haven't even seen him properly.' _

"Stop scaring my aibou, Bakura." Yami said towards the thief.

'_Bakura.' _Yugi thought. _At least now a now I know this sexy thief's name.' _Then he shook his head. '_He is just a common criminal who needs to be brought to justice he is in no way sexy or hot or good in bed. Ahhh Yugi stop it' _

"Your aibou huh, didn't know he was your property Yami?" The thief said smirk still firmly in place.

"He is, so please stop scarring him." Yami replied with one of his own smirks and wrapping his arm around Yugi waist.

Yugi stood there blushing madly, "Well he is a cute little thing, bet he's good in the sack?" Bakura said smirk getting bigger by the second.

"Shut it, Bakura." Yami said almost growling the three words out.

"Oh, so you haven't fucked him yet, wow I thought you would have done him already. Oh well I might just have to get there first." Bakura placed one hand on his hip and strutted towards Yugi, Yami's grip got tighter. Bakura ran a finger down the side of Yugi's face. "Very nice, very sexy indeed. Does he even know you like him?"

"Oh just fuck off Bakura." Yami said now seething with anger.

"No, I think you mean fuck him Bakura." He finished as he crossed the road as the lights changed.

Yami took Yugi hand again and ran across the road. Yugi was incomplete shook. The thief thought he was hot and cute, wow not even Yami said that to him before. Wait Yami just said he was his. He found out two guys liked him and in the space of 2 minutes. Today was going to turn out great.

* * *

Yugi sat in biology not listening to a word that was said because two spaces in front of him was the phantom thief, Bakura. He knew Bakura was only doing it to tease Yami but Ra how he would like getting ravished by him. He was still just a common thief but he was a very sexy common thief. He did need to be brought to justice but could he be brought to justice after pounding into him first. He was quite captivated by the thief even if it was just lust. Then there was Yami. With his best friend it was more then lust it was, dare he say it, love. He turned to his right and saw Yami leisurely spinning a pen around in one hand. Yugi sighed, it's true he wouldn't mind Yami pounding in to him actually he would absolutely love it, but he would do mostly anything for Bakura to do it.

The bell rang signalling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. He hopped out of his day-dream and started collecting his things.

"Hey, aibou want to come to the pizza place down the road." Yami asked as he made his way over to him.

"Sorry Yami, I've got to see the principal." Yugi said. It was a complete lie but he needed to follow Bakura and fast as he was just about to leave the door.

"Ok, no problem but do you want to catch a movie tonight and then go for dinner." Yami asked a slight hint of a blush adorning his features.

"Do you mean like a date." Yugi stuttered blushing to the such a extent the colour of his cheeks matched Yami's eyes.

"Well, hai." Yami said crossing his arms over his chest blush fully gone from his face, now just radiating confidence.

"Umm, hai. I would love to go." Yugi responded, blush staying firmly where it was.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up around 7." Yami said smiling.

"Great, see you then." He replied smiling just as brightly as Yami.

Yami continued smiling as he looked around to see if anyone was left in the room with them. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Yugi's. Yugi nearly melted and it was so simple but so lingering it left Yugi wanting Yami to bang him ridged over a desk. Yami pulled back just a few seconds later. Yami smiled again and turned to walk away.

"See you at 7." he said as he walked through the door.

"Can't wait," Yugi said with a big smile upon his face.

Yugi stood there smiling for about 10 seconds before he realised Bakura had completely left the vicinity. He turned around to see nothing, the phantom thief had completely disappeared. Yugi picked up his bag and ran out the door.

* * *

Yugi had caught up with the thief just as he was about to leave school grounds, and it hadn't been easy following him without being seen up until now but he had done it. Bakura was now about 20 feet in front of him and was briskly walking along the footpath, hands in his pockets, whistling. Yugi thought the action was completely out of character but took it in his stride. Bakura turned down a alleyway and Yugi sped up. Yugi turned in to the alleyway to see no one.

"Shit!" Yugi screamed out loud.

"Why are you following me? Little Yugi." A voice replied to the untold question.

"Sorry, who are you?" Yugi asked the voice.

"The one you have been following for the pass 15 blocks."

"Where are you, Phantom Thief." Yugi asked, feeling unnerved by talking to a disembodied voice.

"Well, if such you're such a great detective, figure it out." Bakura replied from his hiding space.

Yugi pondered on it for a moment. "Your character implies you wouldn't be crouching down behind a dumpster. Plus you act so dark and mysterious most of the time so you defiantly lurking in the shadows."

"Very good little Yugi," Bakura answered coming out of his hiding place, clapping, "Your quite smart, those fucking pigs haven't figured out I lurk in the shadows yet."

"Thanks, I think." Yugi replied smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Your welcome," Bakura said directly into Yugi's ear.

Yugi jumped in the air from the sudden voice, "Wow how did you get there so fast, no wonder they can't catch you." Yugi said whipping around to face Bakura.

"Thanks." He replied as crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Your welcome."

"So, why were you following me?" He asked looking at Yugi with a predatory grin.

"Well, I don't really know," He replied once again scratching the back of his head, "I guess because you're a criminal and you must be brought to justice and for clues to when and where your next crime will take place."

"Well, my next crime will take place right now." He said inching closer to his prey, "Just up them stairs in my apartment."

"Why would you steal from yourself." Yugi enquired tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Follow and find out." He answered before swiftly picking Yugi up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down right now." He screamed pounding his fists into the thief's back.

"Little Yugi, you not hurting me in the slightest so stop before you hurt yourself." Bakura said as he walked up the staircase.

Yugi just gave up and lay limp over Bakura's shoulder. He was quite enjoying the view from so high up, and the view of Bakura's backside was just another perk. He lay there for a few seconds thinking on Bakura's last words. Then just as he heard keys in a lock it hit him like a ton a bricks. _'He's going to steal me, oh shit. What is he going to do with me. Please let him rape me… I mean, please DON'T let him rape me.' _he thought to himself as he was thrown unceremoniously on to a bed.

"So, Yugi have you figured out what I'm going to steal." He said as he walked to a wardrobe and took off his shoes.

"Me." He said barely above a whisper.

"Not quite." Bakura replied removing his school jacket.

"Something from me?" He questioned sitting upright on top of the bed.

"Yes." He said as he made his way over to the bed and crawling over to Yugi.

"What? " Yugi questioned as Bakura crawled to lean over his prey on all fours.

"Innocence."

Bakura smashed his lips against Yugi's, bruising and dominating his mouth. Yugi's eyebrows flew into his hair before returning the kiss with just as much force. Bakura jumped from his pray actually returning his actions. _'Oh well it just makes this easier for me.' _He thought as he shoved his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the sensation and ran his hands from Bakura's shoulders to his hips, scratching gently. Bakura fought back the moan that was threatening to come out. He wasn't only a sadist but he was a masochist as well. As the need for air became apparent he broke the kiss as he drove his hips into the smaller form under him. Yugi screamed out as both groins clashed together.

"Like that did you," Bakura said as he did it again to receive another scream, "I will take that as a yes."

He crushed there lips together in another passion driven kiss while pulling off Yugi's school jacket before throwing it across the room. Yugi wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist pulling him down to lay more on top of him. Bakura leaned down more while encouraging Yugi's tongue in to battle. Yugi started the battle while digging his nails into Bakura's back. Bakura ripped his head away and gave a half scream half moan. Yugi leant up and started biting and sucking what he could of Bakura's neck. Bakura couldn't believe this little thing could give him so much pleasure, wasn't he suppose to be stealing something… whatever this was just to good. He ripped open Yugi's school shirt, buttons flying and attached his mouth to the middle of Yugi's chest. Yugi moaned while wrapping his hands in his soon to be lovers hair pulling and tugging. Bakura removed the shirt completely while nipping at the skin available to him savouring the taste of fresh meat. Bakura lips found Yugi's nipple, he smirked around it before giving a harsh suck. Yugi screamed out in pleasure again before ripping Bakura's shirt from his body. Yugi began the mistreatment of Bakura's back once again as he gave it a bite. Bakura ran a trail of bites to it's brother giving it the same treatment. Yugi was extremely hard by now and just wanted it to hurry up, he wrapped his legs around the thief's waist and ground his hips with as much force as he could muster. They both screamed out before Bakura smashed his mouth against Yugi's for the third time. Yugi shoved his tongue in the thief's mouth while his hands explored his well-toned chest, while Bakura's did the same. He removed his mouth from Yugi's.

"Didn't know a shrimp like you could be so well built," Bakura said while his hands still explored.

"Hey I take that as a offence." Yugi said while running his hands down Bakura's back leaving even more scratch marks.

"Well, how did you get to be in such good shape." He replied whilst rubbing Yugi's nipples in to hardness.

"Yami's family dojo over the summer," Yugi answered as his hands groped Bakura's tight arse, "But can we talk later, I think we are a little to busy to be making idle chit-chat."

Bakura mouth attacked Yugi's navel, sucking deeply. Yugi wrapped his hands once again in to Bakura's hair tugging quite harshly to get his meaning across. Bakura stopped his actions to pillage Yugi's mouth again, as one of Yugi's hands came down undoing the thief's belt. Bakura broke the kiss off and ripped Yugi trousers off. Now Yugi was only adorning a pair of dark purple boxers his other hand came down to fondle the package just waiting to be unwrapped as his other hand working on getting it unwrapped. Bakura bit back the moan that threatened to leave his throat whilst his hands help get rid of the annoying article of clothing. Once finished with the task, hands wandered over unknown plains, wanting, lusting. Bakura threw Yugi flat on his back as he got rid of the only article of appeal left.

"I don't think I should call you 'little' Yugi anymore." He said before plunging down and taking the member full in his mouth.

Yugi screamed louder then he had since this encounter started, the top half of his body lifting of the bed of it's own accord. Bakura drew his mouth up till just the top was still inside and swirled his tongue around it. Yugi was panting and trying to thrust up in to the awaiting mouth but Bakura had other ideas. Bakura's hands were pinning Yugi's hips to the bed while his tongue slid from base to tip following a vain. He took the length back in to his mouth and started a extremely fast rhythm of sucks and bobs. Yugi couldn't take the heat and speed Bakura was going, he just wanted to explode. Bakura could feel Yugi's shaking and panting, so he speeded up. Yugi's torso lifted high off the bed and with a ear-slipping scream came in to Bakura's all too willing mouth. He collapsed back on to the bed sweating and panting worst then before.

"Spent already babe," Bakura asked slivering up Yugi's body to look in his face.

"Never," Yugi replied as he removed Bakura's underwear, "And by the looks of things it's not over yet."

Bakura leant over Yugi and grabbed a bottle of lotion that was on the bedside table. He slicked up three fingers while grinding his hips gently into Yugi's. Yugi was gently moaning and was half erect by the time Bakura had finished his task. He placed a finger at Yugi's entrance gently massaging it before pushing it past the barrier. Yugi squirmed at the sensation before getting used to it quite quickly. Bakura added another finger and Yugi now felt the pain as Bakura started scissoring the fingers trying to stretch him as much as possible. Bakura added another finger pulling them in and out and trying to get Yugi used to the sensation. Yugi was in pain and didn't think he could take anymore before Bakura found what he had been looking for. Yugi screamed out in ecstasy as Bakura jabbed a finger in to his sweet spot and started pushing back against the fingers before they disappeared.

"What?" Yugi questioned finally opening his eyes to the world.

"Flip over," Bakura said while grabbing the lotion again.

Yugi now saw what would soon be in him, and it was huge. He complied and flipped over as Bakura slicked up his erection with some off the lotion before throwing the bottle in a random direction.

"Get up on your hands and knees," He commanded.

Yugi complied and did as instructed. He felt something at his entrance before feeling immense pain even with the preparation. His arms collapsed and the side of his face was planted against the sheets. Bakura had plunged himself in and now was waiting for Yugi to recover, he knew what it felt like so stopped, but he wouldn't stop for long. Yugi could hear Bakura sucking in breaths to try and calm himself as he tried to get over the pain that would soon turn into pleasure. Bakura was just about to pull out when…

"Don't you dare move." Yugi said the pain still evident in his voice.

"I was only going to push back in again." Bakura answered stilling his movements.

"Don't move it hurts to much."

"I know it does that why I have got to move." Bakura said while going to pull out again.

"Don't you dare," Yugi said leaning his weight on one arm to swing the other back and hit the thief. "If you had something as big as a horse's dick up you, you wouldn't want it to move would you."

Bakura angled his length without pulling out before pulled out till just the tip to slam back in with as much force and speed possible right into his prostate. Yugi screamed in pleasure, lifting his arms so his hands were flat against the head board. Bakura slammed in again adding more force making the headboard slam against the wall. Yugi was screaming Bakura's name with every thrust and was thrusting back against him. Bakura continued to slam in to Yugi, loving the screams it was producing while making sure to hit the boy's sweet stop with every thrust. Yugi was shaking, he had never experienced pleasure like this and was loving every minute of it, he felt raw passion running through his veins and knew he would never felt like this unless Bakura was pounding into him like he was. Bakura could feel his end nearing and leant around Yugi to wrap a hand around his member. Yugi screamed louder then ever before, thrusting back with every piece of energy he could afford to give up. Bakura had abandoned all self restrain and was throwing himself in to Yugi with everything he had. Yugi couldn't hold back and with a scream that a opera singer would be proud of, explored on to the bed sheets. Bakura came inside Yugi with a howl before collapsing on top of him.

* * *

Yugi awoke with something heavy on top off him. He rolled to the side to remove the weight, stretched just to get a searing pain in his lower half. After a few seconds he realised where his was. He looked to his left and saw a still asleep Bakura, flat on his back with his arms above his head. Yugi smiled, he could see this as practise, practise for Yami, not a lust induced fling, defiantly not, nope. He got up as gingerly as possible to avoid the pain and started searching for his clothes. Once the task was complete he realised Bakura had ripped his shirt, so he put one of Bakura's instead. Granted it was way too big but it would do till he got home and changed for his first date with Yami. Wait what time was it.

"Shit." Yugi whispered not wanted to wake Bakura.

He grabbed his jacket and hightailed out of there.

* * *

Yugi was finally ready, the pain in his lower back wasn't any better but he could always fake it. He looked at the clock and saw that Yami would be there in two minutes. He put on his boots and went to wait by the front door. The bell rang and Yugi limped to the door to be greeted by a leather clad Yami.

"Hiya, this was slipped under your door." Yami greeted as he walked inside.

"Hey, that's strange. A letter, why didn't they just use the mailbox." Yugi said opening the envelope.

"Don't know. Open it and see what it says," Yami said while wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and placing his head on his shoulder to read.

_Dear 'Little' Yugi,_

_I think you would like to know that the crimes I have committed will stop. I have finally stolen what they stole from me. Granted it wasn't really theft more like a gift but it will stop. I have learned that I will never reclaim what they took from me by taking it from another, but it was still a great gift. _

_Arigato,_

_Thief of Innocence._

_P.S. Tell anyone you know of me and I will be forced to kill you. _

_P.P.S. If you ever wanted to 'meet' again you know where to find me. _

"Who was that from," Yami asked from his place behind Yugi his arms still around him.

"A thief," Yugi said shrugging.

"What he steal from you then," Yami asked while nuzzling his neck.

"My innocence, and I loved every minute of it."

_Owari_

* * *

I think that went okay, oh and I'm sorry I couldn't help putting a bit of Puzzleshipping init. I'm a sucker for YamixYugi. Peace xxxxxx Oh don't forget to review. Oh and for anyone who wants to know Yugi never cheated on Yami they were not officially dating. 


End file.
